descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:333critic/7 of the Worst things about Descendants
Added to. While Descendants is a good movie, there are 7 things I cant just stand about it. Here they are Disclaimer: None of these relates to the book. Evidence from the prequel will not be included. And I do not own any of these characters or material. There will be spoils! 7. Ben ruling a kingdom at 16 Ben ruling a kingdom at 16 defies all Disney canon. In every Disney film no teenagers have gotten crowned. Only Elsa from Frozen has but she was 21, technically not a tennager. And her parents were dead so she was the only option Arendelle had. And they even waited a few few years, so she wasn't 17. Considering Beast was neither dead or unable to keep ruling, him The Wise King ''putting a hormanal teenager in charge of a kingdom the size of Asia wasn't his best idea. And don't say its a tradition. If getting crowned at 16 was a tradition Prince Adam would have already been King Adam at 21. Plus he formed an entire kingdom. He could have changed that if he wanted. But apparently he thought this would be a good idea. 6. The Lip Synching Now I'm obliged by all good lip-synching to say... theirs sucked. It mostly consisted of opening and closing your mouth like a fish. My first thought when I first heard Dove Cameron sing. " Yeah..... She's lip synching ". No offense to these artists but they are horrible at lip synching! There was no doubt in my mind that they were. Need a little more practice guys. 5. Messed up Kids Disney is trying to tell us that the 4 VK ( villain's kids ) are the only one's messed up by having villains as parents. Of all we see of the Isle of the Lost everybody seems pretty normal. Working, playing, doing as people do while the VK run around and cause mayhem. like nobody else is, just them. Only them. I don't believe it. 4. The Uncharted Territory. Disney made a fatal mistake in this film. THEY DID NOT EXPLORE CHARACTER RELATIONSHIPS OUTSIDE OF VILLAIN'S KIDS. Disney had a lot of potential to explain and explore the villain's kids relationships with Auradon Prep students. Spoiler Alert: They did not take it. Nothing outside Audrey and Mal's relationship than petty hatred because of their parents relationship. Yes guys, the villain's kids were prejudice in that matter too. Just face the facts, they were. They aren't innocent angel in that matter. Neither were the hero's kids either. But back on track. Lonnie, who i thought would be a more major character, got of all 14 minutes of screentime. Aziz ( Aladin's son ) was cut entirely. So we could squeeze a couple more lines for Dove Cameron. Because face it. The other villain's kids had half as much screen time and plot as her. Heck, Carlos' plot was befriend doggie; screen time 10 minutes; how much we care about his plot; zzzzz, oh wait what was the question? Jay's was actually care about teamwork. And Evie's? Looks don't matter as much as brains. Take that Super Models! But don't worry, Disney will always carry a deep prejudice for the people with flawless skin. 3. Ben has actually been pretty awful.... While Ben is the handsome, kind, brave, heroic, kingly, prince and now king of Auradon, he has faults, despite what the movie says. And when you look at them it's pretty awful. First of all he brought the daughter of the person who tried to kill his girlfriend's entire family. Audrey must have taken that well. " Hi Ben, how was your day?" " Nothing much I just ate breakfest, had a fitting, invited the daughter of your mother's worst enemy to go to school with you." What!". It wouldn't have been so bad if he brought Gaston's kid to say he'd let bygones be bygones with ''his parent's enemy, but no. Or had he done it out of the kindness of his heart to give the kids another chance, but no. He did so it he could make out with one of them. Say what you say about this theory, but do you really think he would of really done it if he didn't love Mal? I think not. Second of all, he was a giant jerk to Audrey. Of course there's the before metioned bringing daughter of person who tried to kill your family so I could make out with her thing. And he broke up with her in front of ''the entire school. ''That's just rude. And with catchy song and dance number. He also didn't care when his girlfriend and her friends knocked his pal unconcious. No looks, no punishment, no I thought you were good. He basically saw it and reacted with nothing. Nice to know how much friendship means to you. In the end he demonstrated signs of stocklhom syndrome* by generally not give a second thought about how his girlfriend love drugged him. 2. The VK are Karma Houdinis The VK do a lot things that if Audrey or Chad did, we would see a ending shot of one of them as a janitor while the VK laugh and Mal would throw down some grape juice and say " You missed a spot" and laugh some more . But not for them because they'e karma houdinis*. I'm gonna discredit anything happening in the Isle of the Lost because that was encouraged and they had their godfather-like parents behind them to scare everybody into submission. But anything in Auradon counts because it is not encouraged. I'm also gonna discredit the 'take away Jane hair' scene because Mal gave her the hair and she had any right to take it away, plus Jane was being mean. Also encouraging Jane that beauty matters doesn't count because she owned up and there wasn't much there anyway. Anything else goes. Now let's start. They break and enter, attempt to steal a powerful and priceless wand and spell a man to fall asleep. There's no way to say this isn't bad, it is. This is one of the worst things on the list and the 1 of 2 they did directly because of their parents. The rest is out of free will and just to be cruel. They of course, recieve no punishments, despite the fact there should still be security footage and somewhere on a computer that says the real cause of the alarm. Evie cheats on tests and gets off scot-free because of the magic of lying. She then learns a lesson, not that lying and cheating is wrong, the lesson was............ being smart feels nice and now she respects smart people. And probably that she can get away with even more stuff over here, but she doesn't say that. So's now she's smart and beautiful. Yay. I'd just like to say that these guys are total mary sues*, but I don't think that's big enough to come on here, so just draw your own conclusions about that. I mean Mal had trouble but now she's a mary sue. Yay. They love drug Ben and get away scot-free yet again. Because Ben saw nothing wrong with this. Nothing. Because apparently it's sweet instead of violating so many moral codes by love drugging. Yeah, sweet. That's the next excuse I'll give when I hypno my next boyfriend into loving me, Merope Gaunt style. PS I am a potterhead because I wouldn't know that if I wasn't. Go Ravenclaws! They sleep potion Chad. While Chad was being a jerk with his so called calling out of the VK, I think that was uncalled for. Evie could just give him her jerk line and they would walk away triamphulantly with corny music in the background and most of the schools admiration. Instead they sleep drug him. I'm kinda suprised we didn't have have Chad getting trouble instead of them so we could fill up more entries in the distribution retribution* page. Mal threatens to spell horrible things at the entire school for... Audrey saying that she can't theaten them. Because guess what? She can! Guess Mal doesn't approve of free speech. Guess she would spell me for making this list. Finally Mal steals and attempts to use the wand. While she does eventually decide agaisnt it, I count it because Jane does almost the exact same thing and she gets a month's grounding. Mal? Nothing, but admiration. And now somethings that they also did but I'm not gonna write a whole paragraph about: Vandalism: Don't think you can spray paint on those lockers Mal. Lying: So many times I can't even list Stealing: Hey, where'd you get that laptop Jay? 16th house on mainstreet? Just being plain rotten: To infinity and beyond what I can list! 1. Love at First Sight. The entire recent Disney campaign has had them disproving this. Love takes time, work and cannot happen instantly. Then then did this. Tell me what you say. But it had Ben see Mal in a dream and vice versa. They see eachother in real life. Bibbity Bobbity Boo! It's love! When they did see eachother in a dream they did not interact as people. So hear that disney? You need to start all over again! That is my list and if you disagree or have another thing to add, comment! Been Fun. Signing off 333critic * Stocklhom Syndrom is a syndrom where a prisoner feels sympathy or eventual love for their captor. * Karma Houdini is when a person does something horrible and gets no punishment for it. *Mary Sue is a character in media who's absolutely perfect. *Distribution Retribution is when someone gets more punishement then needed for the action. Thanks Tv Tropes and modern psychology! Category:Blog posts